<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making of A Legend by leonemi_04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141532">Making of A Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonemi_04/pseuds/leonemi_04'>leonemi_04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Apex Games, F/M, Fights, Games, Gen, Revenge, Romance, Teen Romance, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonemi_04/pseuds/leonemi_04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If the games would lead you to death,<br/>Why not try to find love and friendship before everything starts?</p><p>As they enter the university, they'll find friendship, love and everything.<br/>Before anything else, they need to experience everything.<br/>Before they become a legend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che, Bloodhound/Caustic | Alexander Nox, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva, Loba (Apex Legends)/Reader, Makoa Gibraltar/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Pathfinder &amp; Revenant (Apex Legends), Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader, Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends), Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My love for apex has brought me to this point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apex University is a prestigious school for the gifted and supernatural. There is nothing impossible: From the facilities, sessions, trainings and education, the quality is on the highest tier.</p><p>Here in Apex University, student's are trained to become best fighters and legends that would participate on the upcoming Apex Games.</p><p>But despite being a peculiar school, life inside is seemingly normal and fun for the students, who would become Apex Legends soon. </p><p>☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆</p><p>Hey guys! I do not own Apex Legends. But this is what I get for loving the game Apex Legends so much. </p><p>Watch as our known legends becomes students inside the academy, and see our loving ships sail.<br/>
This would be a highschool AU for Apex Legends. There would be some OC's included. Storyline would be based from my imagination but some details from the legends would all be based from the game and their backstories. </p><p>I hope you'll like it ♡</p><p>Characters:</p><p>°Bangalore<br/>
Real Name: Anita Williams</p><p>°Wraith<br/>
Real Name: Reene Blansey</p><p>°Gibraltar<br/>
Real Name: Makoa Gibraltar</p><p>°Caustic<br/>
Real Name: Alexander Nox</p><p>°Pathfinder<br/>
Real Name: Mrvn</p><p>°Octane<br/>
Real Name: Octavious Silva/Octavio Silva</p><p>°Lifeline<br/>
Real Name: Ajay Che</p><p>°Crypto<br/>
Real Name: Park Tae Joon</p><p>°Bloodhound<br/>
Real Name: Blòò Hundur</p><p>°Revenant<br/>
Real Name: [ERROR 101:Real Name not found]</p><p>°Wattson<br/>
Real Name: Natalie Paquette</p><p>°Mirage<br/>
Real Name: Elliot Witt</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Different Lives, Meeting Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Different lives, meeting soon.<br/>Different goals, one establishment would tie them all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. I am actually torn apart whether I would publish this on wattpad or what. I keep on publishing and unpublished this ugh. </p><p>And I decided now that I would just publish it here lolol<br/>Anyways, sorry for the inactiveness! I've been falling inlove with other Apex stories. <br/>I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure? That we would open such establishment for the sake of a bloodsport?" </p><p>"Yes. We would not accept such stupidity inside the games. We need perfect legends, that has different specialties and capabilities. That would stand out, and would bring honor for every victory."</p><p>"Okay, for now let us decide the structure of the establishment"</p><p>"Dormitories are highly needed, we must maintain an exclusive training and ways. For the safety of the future students and for those who would guide them."</p><p>"The games would have different worlds. Planets. Our professors are needed to be an expert, for different circumstances."</p><p>"Yes. And for those who would not pass the examinations, would automatically fail and leave. No second chances. Elegance and courage is what I seek for our future students."</p><p>"I seek someone who has a strong sense of companionship, uniqueness and intelligence."</p><p>"We all have preferences. We all seek someone who would stand out, and be worth the pride to bet on"</p><p>"Let the construction begin immediately"</p><p>☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆</p><p>"Octavious! You are such an idiot! I can't believe you did that to yourself!" Ajay shouted. She is clearly not enjoying the fact that her childhood friend Octavio Silva, or commonly known as Octavious (her nickname for him most likely), did that to himself. </p><p>What did he do perhaps you ask?<br/>He just wanted adrenaline rushing towards every vein in his body. He wanted be the fastest guy there is. So, he joined and did some daredevil stunt and activities, that caused him his legs. </p><p>"Compadre! Ajay! Aren't you happy for me? I can finally have a pair of awesome legs! Robotic legs! I can run faster now! I can never be tired!" Octavio answered. His eardrums would explode if this continues, Ajay shouting? He wouldn't hear anything for the next years. He would turn deaf. Ajay's voice is so loud that it could be heard from kilometers away. </p><p>"Argh! Octavio! Just wait at your house! After this meeting that I would attend to, I'll personally go there to slap senses unto you! And I'll give you your pair of legs!" Ajay shouted and ended the call. She was frustrated. Ajay worked so bad, because aside from wanting to help the children, and those who are in need, she wanted to protect Octavio too. </p><p>"Excuse me, Ms. Ajay, the director wants to meet you first before you go to the meeting." Her maid, Sophia said.</p><p>"Father? What is it about Sophia? Did he told you something?" Ajay asked. Normally his father would not face him if it is not an important matter. </p><p>"I don't know Ms. Ajay, but I overheard them talking about a university that would be established soon. And they would not like you to participate in it so I think, the talk with your father would be about that." Sophia answered.</p><p>"What university? I am already a graduate! A doctor! I have a license already! And they would want me to go back at school! No way!" Ajay said as she stood and walked towards the door were Sophia is standing.</p><p>"It is not some ordinary school Ms. Ajay, for this school is connected to what you want the most." Sophia said and looked unto Ajay's eyes.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This university, would be the one to choose and filter, people who would enter the Apex Games." Sophia said and Ajay's eyes widened. </p><p>☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆</p><p>He was walking at the streets of a certain city at the Outlands. He just arrived a few months ago, and he received a letter from an anonymous sender, telling him that he has a job. </p><p>He did not expect a job actually, all he did was help a lady fight a culprit. Then, moments after the lady gave regards to him, some people asked for his name. And some even uploaded the video wherein he is helping the woman, and it went viral.<br/>'Hero sent by the Gods' was the nickname given to him that made him smile also. </p><p>'A good deed is indeed always paid by a blessing' He thought to himself. </p><p>And it would be for a certain establishment that is under construction and would be finished soon. At first, he did not accept such invitation nor job, instead he gave a condition that after his job, he would participate also. After they said yes, he gladly accepted it.</p><p>"The Gods have given me their blessing already. If this is the way, to avenge Arthur, and give him Glory, I would gladly do every step." He said, stopping infront of an electronics shop, wherein the television was flashing the news of the upcoming establishment he would work in. </p><p>"Excuse me Mister, you're so cool with that outfit of yours!" A kid told him aa it stood beside him. He looked at the kid through the mask and googles he has. He smiled underneath it.</p><p>"Thank you young one. May the odds be on your favor." He answered and gave the kid a gentle pat in the head and proceeded to walk at a different direction.</p><p>"Mister! What's your name?!" The kid shouted.</p><p>"Call me Bloodhound."</p><p>"When can I meet you again?" The kid shouted again.</p><p>"You'll see me, soon. There." He answered and pointed the television at the electronics shop and proceeded to walk way. </p><p>×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××</p><p>"Elliot, you're enjoying that hologram thingy mom has given you." His older brother, Ethan said to him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna master this tech, and give it a shot someday. On the big screen!" He said proudly to his brother. </p><p>"Okay okay. Take care of mom, we'll be leaving now." Ethan said and gave him a pat on the head.</p><p>"Yes yes. Say hi to the camera also. Give us some message before you guy leave!" He said and his older brother smiled at the camera he is holding.</p><p>"Okay. Uhm, Elliot. The baddest. Coolest. Baby? Take care of mom and yourself. We would be back after this war, a few days or months so. I, we love you okay? See you soon and always smile and make everyone happy!" His brother said.</p><p>Elliot now turned off the camera and hugged his brother Ethan for the last time. He smiled at him and gave him a fist bump.</p><p>"HEY ELLIOT! WHAT 'CHU WATCHIN'?" Anita shouted, interrupting him from watching the video he has on his phone. </p><p>"Uhm, just watching some good 'ol videos Ms. Anita the Great and oh so powerful soldier in the outlands?!" He responded to the lady. </p><p>Anita, has known him and his family for a long time already. Anita and his mom know each other for whatever reason they have. And now, Anita always comes by to his bar to check on him and his mom. </p><p>"So, I gotta job." Anita said.</p><p>"Woah. Congrats on that! What's your job?" He asked.</p><p>"A teacher. Professor somehow." She replied.</p><p>"A what?! A teacher?! Seriously?!" He answered. Shocked.</p><p>"Yes. Ever heard of Apex Games? That bloodsport thing?" Anita said as she stared at Elliot.</p><p>"Yeah. That sounds so cool. I wanna join there actually and--"</p><p>"Before you join there, you gotta enter the Apex University first. It would monitor and choose people who would be entering the games. You can't just enter the games without having, so called graduating there." Anita said.</p><p>Okay. He doesn't know that one. What he knows is that he would just need to enter or somehow register at the Apex Games and show to them what you can do by providing a video or a live show-stuff.</p><p>"And no, you are not entering the games nor this university Elliot. Stay at home and take care of your mother. Don't let her lose another child again." Anita said while pointing fingers at him. </p><p>This woman had been protective of him and his mother after the loss of his siblings. Ethan, and his other brothers, were reported missing at the war they had to fight unto.</p><p>"I gotta go, I'll pass my other requirements today. Elliot, I tell you, stay put boy." Anita said as she stood up and raffled his hair before walking away and leaving his bar.</p><p>"I love how you take care of me, but you ain't stoppin' me." He said to himself and smirked. He is now hyped. Because he feels it, he's gonna be a legend soon. </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>"ACCESS GRANTED"</p><p>Tae-joon sighed. Finally. He can enter the database of any company in the vicinity on where he is staying. </p><p>"Apex University?" He said to himself as he continuously reads the plans and proposal for this said establishment.</p><p>'Every student that would be entering here must have a unique ability or something to showcase of. The university would be monitored by Hammond Robotics, from its construction, launch------'</p><p> </p><p>Hammond Robotics.<br/>The only word that he needs to see, to convince himself that he needs to enter such place. <br/>He needs to find out more. <br/>He needs to be successful. For Mila.<br/>For the revenge.<br/>For everything.</p><p>And entering this university is required before making it to the official games. He would do everything necessary, to achieve his desires and wishes. And no one is stopping him.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>Dear Papa,</p><p>Today I found out, that before the complete launch and establishment of the Apex Games, a university would be launched first. </p><p>This university would filter out people, who has a desire on becoming a legend. Either they have the skills, uniqueness, power and anything else. They would compete with other students, in terms of physical and academic aspect.</p><p>Also Papa, I have finished doing the formula's needed to create the deadly ring. I would try it once after I complete the materials needed. My lab rats are ready to participate also! I am excited Papa!</p><p>Although I have been contracted by Hammond Robotics to do more stuff for them scietifically, I would love to enter the university and showcase the power of science to other people! Fight, and make it to the Apex Games! </p><p>I hope wherever you are Papa,<br/>I hope you are proud of me. <br/>I am doing well.<br/>And I am excited to have friends soon.<br/>Or another family.</p><p>Yours truly,<br/>Natalie.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"They know where you are."</p><p>"Move. Hurry"</p><p> </p><p>She moved swiftly as some people are trying to find and track her. <br/>Her fight just started after she went out of that room. And saw the Apex arena being built.</p><p>She is thankful, to having escape the place. And surviving every single day.</p><p>Her need in finding the truth about herself and this world is getting hard as each day passed. After having that incident, she continuously honed her skills into listening what is inside her. She kept thinking about that other woman-- no scratch that. She kept thinking about the other her. On how is she. On if she ever survived or what. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah, so it is true! They would launch a university first!" She overheard some people talking about some things about that so called university.</p><p>She is indeed curious, so she stared at the screen on the street, flashing the information people were talking about. </p><p>'Apex Games? Apex University?' She read this things silently. Shs just stared at it, having nothing to care of, until she saw the logo of Hammond Robotics.</p><p>"Go."</p><p>"They know the truth"</p><p>"They did this to us"</p><p>"Find the answer"</p><p>She suddenly grabbed her head and closed her eyes as the voices inside her became active again after seeing the logo also. Damn it. Despite somehow having hearing them for some time, the pain in her head is still real and intolerable. </p><p>But on this moment too, as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the screen. She would follow the voices. And her gut feel. She would enter this. </p><p>The answers she needs, is connected to that company. </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Makoa! Did you buy me some mangoes?" Oan asked as she run towards the gentle uncle who just came back from the groceries. </p><p>"Yes yes! I bought you a lot! Uwaaaahh!" Makoa answered and screamed. A few moments after he laughed.</p><p>"When I grow up! I wanna be like you! Someone who saves and helps people!" The little girl said. Makoa smiled and hugged the small child. Such a blessing. Despite his loss, taking care of other people that took care of him and his family is what he does now. </p><p>"Makoa, a letter arrived for you." Ani said as she smiled at him. Ani is one of the people that he treats as family. The little girl he is holding is the child of Ani.</p><p>"Oh that! I would be having a new job soon! Hahahahahahaha" He answered and laughed. He is excited alright. To bring harmony and culture to students. What more can he ask for?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone plays Apex on ps4? Add me up!<br/>ign: leonleonsinta</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>